<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experiment Overstimulation by anonymousasteroid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076204">Experiment Overstimulation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousasteroid/pseuds/anonymousasteroid'>anonymousasteroid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fisting, Hair-pulling, Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Submissive Character, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousasteroid/pseuds/anonymousasteroid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC gets the chance to "experiment" with Levi &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Experiment Overstimulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nights around the Devildom were rather quiet at times, perfect for late strolls, a good snack, whatever have you. For you personally, it was the perfect time to chill with Leviathan. Usually, you’d lay around whenever you had time and let Levi twaddle on over his silly little obsessions. It was mostly anime, and it was rather cute listening to his nightly fascinations. Though, you had a fascination of your own. Leviathan always seemed to be more reserved and almost innocent in a way, and all that energy contained makes him rather excitable under other circumstances. Take, for example, the restless sex you’d share together. It was more of a recent thing, and you swore it was for the sole purpose of “experimenting”—whatever that was meant to mean. But in all honesty, you loved doing it with Levi. He was always so obedient and pleasant. In fact, it was becoming a trend to test exactly how much he could handle, and you just struck the best chance.<br/>
Leviathan was laying there, on his back on the bed, flailing his arms about as he desperately went on explaining a new romance show he’d been getting into. He was so cute, irresistible. Something in his face was just so perfect.<br/>
“Hey, Levi?”<br/>
“Huh?” He seemingly snapped out of his frenzy instantly.<br/>
“Can I ask you something?” You said, sitting directly beside where his head was laid.<br/>
“I guess… what’s up?” he said, almost nervously. You toyed with his hair, not bothering to maintain eye contact.<br/>
“It’s.. a bit sexual, if you’re comfortable.”<br/>
“You know I don’t care, what is it?” He now spoke in a tone more curious than anything else. You sighed, happily though.<br/>
“I find it super cute when you cum so fast..” Levi’s face was instantly flushed, blood rushing to his cheeks faster than you’d ever seen.<br/>
“..I’d like to see how long you can go without it.”<br/>
His face was painted with a peculiar expression. He must be confused, and on top of it, there’s no way he wasn’t embarrassed right now, to some extent at least.<br/>
“Um, well.. I…” he seemed to trail off, unsure of what to say.<br/>
“It’s okay if you’re not comfortable but, if you are, I think I’d like to try disciplining you a bit.”<br/>
“I’m interested,” he said, meaning it. You could tell by the look on his face since you were now maintaining eye contact. His face was still ablaze with red but he seemed to be tempted by the idea.<br/>
“The safeword will simply be ‘stop’, is that alright?” You always gave a safeword when experimenting. It wasn’t for your peace of mind, more for both of you.<br/>
You cleared your throat and pushed your weight back so you fell back against the bed. You turned your head. You were laying in opposite directions, so all you could see were his legs. This was the perfect start. You let out a breath. “I love you, Levi,” you spoke gently, reaching to slip your hand under his shirt. You traced a finger, teasing the area between his stomach and his crotch. He let out a soft growl. It was cute. You continued, ever-so-slowly lowering where your finger was tracing. To gain some leverage, you pulled your hand back and propped yourself up. Levi locked eyes with you and watched you hover over him as he continued lying down. It was abrupt that you adjusted yourself so that you had him pinned and began running a hand, tracing it down his neck and then grabbed it. You pushed in from the sides, threatening his breath with your hand and lowering yourself slightly, you kissed his neck.<br/>
“Ah, come on-“ he was cut off by a whimper. “You know I’m sensitive right there..” Levi trailed off.<br/>
“That’s the goal, dear.” you said, pulling away from his neck. You removed your hand, giving him temporary relief that didn’t actually last as long as you knew he was hoping for. Instead, you now had both hands keeping you up on top of him, but you lowered your torso slowly, and touched hips with him. You started to grind against him, mentally noting that he was already somewhat hard.<br/>
“Is that the best you can do?” Levi challenged excitedly.<br/>
“It would be in your best interest not to tease me, since that’s exactly what I’m planning to do to you.”<br/>
“What do you mean by that?”<br/>
“Why don’t we find out?” you said, finally bucking your hips into his. He let out a soft whine that was obviously more of a suppressed moan. It was adorable. You brought your hips right back up in the air, and took your right hand, moving it to Levi’s chest.<br/>
“Hey, now..” he spoke gently, but you were quick to hush him. You massaged his chest with your palm, moving it so gradually to his nipple and beginning to tease the small bud. It was a sight you’d been dying to see, his vulnerable face, his eyes shutting tight because this was obviously so much on him. You pushed against his nipple with your finger, softly, but he very clearly could feel it, because he let out a very quiet moan, feeling your finger pressed against one of his most sensitive areas. You were eager to progress and you could feel him becoming more erect with every passing minute. You were dying to tease him, and so you did.<br/>
“What’s up, love? You really want me, hmm?” Smirking, you ordered him to sit up, and he complied quickly. You were on your knees on the bed, sitting in front of him. You eagerly freed his dick from his pants, pushing his boxers down with them.<br/>
“I love you..” Levi said faintly, breathing heavily.<br/>
“I know,” you smiled, and pressed your fingers to his nipples, his cock out. You neared closer, and started grinding your still clothed hips against his own. You teased both of his nipples with your fingers, using your thumbs to press up against them. He let out a simple moan, it was slightly high pitched and rather endearing. You could tell he was starting to get more stimulated. You moved your hands up to his neck once again and delicately wrapped your fingers around his neck, using your thumb to press inwards. His cock was still very much out and you could feel it twitching under you. You decided to pull out the verbal teasing card.<br/>
“You really like this, don’t you? What a slut, mhm, and all mine,” you said. He strained to speak.<br/>
“Yes, I’m, I’m all yours..” he spoke, obviously very aroused.<br/>
“Good. Now get on your hands and knees, I have business to work out with you.”<br/>
Levi enthusiastically turned over, getting on his knees in front of you. His ass was completely exposed, too, and you were more than ready to take him on. You took your index finger and traced his ass, not quite entering and, instead, beginning by rubbing your finger against his lower dick. You pushed your finger in, earning a noise from Levi. It was short, sweet, and showed just how much he had been yearning for this.<br/>
You had enough of teasing him, though, and took it upon yourself to begin fingering the inside of his ass. It was tight, and you knew his erection was becoming painful, aching for some type of release.<br/>
“Hush now, you’ll get what you want soon enough.” you spoke gently, slipping yet another finger into him and getting an even louder moan out of it.<br/>
“Oh, fucking hell, please…” Levi was always struggling to keep his composure but this amount of vulnerability was purely sexy. You continued feeling around inside of him, the demon’s legs gently shaking. He was close, he just wouldn’t admit it. It took so little to get Levi aroused if you knew what you were doing, and you, an expert in this field, had no trouble making him climax. But that wasn’t your goal, not yet.<br/>
“You’re really gonna test my patience if you come this soon.” Levi squeezed his thighs together, trying to hide the achiness pulsing through him. You slowly pulled your now slightly wet fingers from his ass and squeezed his thighs with your hands. Leaning forward, you began letting your tongue traverse his hole, sending a jolt through him. He knew what he was getting himself into if he came, so he did his very best to remain calm, but that was much too hard. He was groaning suggestively and you could read him flawlessly, feeling his body tense. If he thought this was overwhelming, he had a lot ahead of himself. Pulling your tongue away, you were quick to submit a new command.<br/>
“Turn over, I want you on your back, now.”<br/>
“Mmph, that felt good..” he enthused.<br/>
“Cute, don’t care. On your back, now, please.”<br/>
He did as you told him and spread his legs. His dick was twitching as you slipped off the last of your garments, discarding them with ease. He was obviously beyond aroused now. You could tell he wanted you, and if that wasn’t enough to tell, then his incessant babbling must’ve been,<br/>
“Please--you look so good.” he grunted. You smiled. Towering over him, you were already wet as you slid against him, just to tease him.<br/>
“You want to be inside of me, hm?”<br/>
“Oh,” you cut him off abruptly, slipping a finger back into his ass.<br/>
“Ahh, please..”<br/>
“Earn it, then.” you spoke playfully, sliding yet another finger in again.<br/>
“Fuck..” he groaned. Pumping in and out, you continued your verbal facade.<br/>
“Good, you’re doing well, but I must ask you not to come quite yet.”<br/>
“You say that like it’s hard.” he taunted you. You weren’t a fan of his confidence.<br/>
“Oh, really? It’s easy, then?” you said softly, then using your fingers to tease his tip. You pressed your finger to it, nudging him and stroking him with one finger. He didn’t deserve anything more. He was still groaning, and he let out a rather feminine moan after letting you slide another finger into his hole, a total of three fingers toying his insides.<br/>
You could feel Levi under you, tensing up as you pushed a fourth finger into him. Using your hand that was free of his ass, you traced his stomach with your finger, and moving your hand up his body, you grabbed a handful of hair from the back of his neck and pulled on it, balling it up in your fist as Levi practically screamed with pleasure. All at once, you began to buck your hips, pushing yourself onto Levi’s exposed dick. That alone was usually super stimulating, and with your fingers flexing his insides and your free hand squeezing his hair, you could feel his desperation building up.<br/>
“Look at you,” you spat, pulling his hair up so he was forced to look at his cock which was twitching with excitement. You shifted your hips more, leaning yourself against his cock again.<br/>
“You really think you deserve me?” and with that, you pulled his hair yet again, not sparing his dick for even a second.<br/>
“Oh, yeah, don’t you even think about coming right now,”<br/>
“Nngh-- it hurts...”<br/>
“Good,” you said with a tone that suggested your very adamant attitude towards this.<br/>
Gently grazing his dick with your hips, you teased him and earned another disgruntled noise from him. By now, your whole fist was pumping in and out of him. You were now massaging his scalp, listening to his longing noises as your lower half kissed the tip of his cock. With that, you began ever-so-carefully riding him, sure to make him crave more with every second. He moved his hands to your hips, then as you rode him fully, his head tilted back, slipping out a moan filled to the brim with pleasure.<br/>
“Does it feel good? Watching me pleasure myself with your dick? Are you that much of a whore?”<br/>
“Hgnnhngh… yes, it-it feels great..” he enthused. You pulled his hair aggressively, still being careful.<br/>
“Shut it. You can’t come till you make me come, got it?” You spat, standing your ground.<br/>
“Yes-” Levi spoke, harshly trying to stop himself from screaming. It was no use after you balled up the hair in your hand and squeezed it. He was completely uptight and it was honestly more alluring than anything. You pressed your hand to the back of his neck. He was sweating hard, and his shaking breath represented it well. You could feel the intensity of the entire situation building up inside of you, getting ready for the climax.<br/>
Your speed rose sharply as you began shifting your hips on him faster and faster. His cheeks were flushed as you crammed your fist into his ass, twisting his insides. A few tears streamed down his face but he didn’t want to stop, he loved it. This was obviously painful and he very obviously loved it. You continued preparing yourself, practically hyperventilating with anticipation eating at you.<br/>
Your orgasm was fast, because you let it happen. Not to say it wasn’t exhilarating, throwing your head back. You let it drip onto Levi’s cock which was making it so much harder to contain himself. You knew this would be the final step, and you were okay with that.<br/>
“Please..” he pleaded with you. His voice was very expressive of his desire. You knew he wanted this more than anything, and a part of you really didn’t want to give it to him.<br/>
“Beg.” It was short, simple and very much straight-to-the-point.<br/>
“Fuck- please? I-I’ve done good, haven’t I? Aghh..” he said, clearly pained.<br/>
“I suppose. Don’t disappoint me.” you said passively. You tore your fist from his ass, letting the hole close. It was wet, and you clasped Levi’s dick with it. Stroking him, you leaned back and watched as he came violently, his release was painfully great, obviously pent up for quite a while.<br/>
“That felt good?”<br/>
“Oh.. fuck, yes..”<br/>
“Good, I expect to see you tomorrow!”<br/>
“Got it.” Levi laughed nervously, but happily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii~ I hope you enjoyed my fanfic !! hoping I can get a pegging fic done by next week for any of my fellow Levi fans !! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>